


Не время

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates Compliant, End of War, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Love, Post Duel of the Fates, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Во время войны у них не было времени.— Не время, — не раз говорила ему Рей.Во время войны По осознал, что ему придется подождать. Благодаря кодексу джедаев он понял, что ждать, возможно, придется вечность. Но даже когда Рей исчезла, По не терял надежды.Надежды, что однажды у них появится время.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Не время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764949) by [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus). 



> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

— _Не время_ , — сказала Рей, когда они стремительно приближались к окончанию войны и отчаянно пытались выжить.

— _Не время_ , — когда они уворачивались от бластерного огня.

— _Не время_ , — с сожалением прошептала она, натягивая ему на голову капюшон и поднимая свою шаль, а за углом еще виднелись мехтруперы.

По убеждал себя, что он не против, что он может подождать.

Даже когда все остальные в Галактике, кроме Финна и Леи, считали Рей мертвой, По знал, что она жива, и ждал.

И ждал.

Он научился ждать — тяжелейший урок из всех, что преподала ему война, но самый важный.

Когда маячок включился, направляя его, он мог думать только о Рей: ее глазах, улыбке, остром уме и внутренней силе. А потом он полетел к ней, и этот полет был больше похож на возвращение домой, чем любой полет на Явин IV.

Даже после неизвестно где проведенного года Рей ждала его, израненная и измученная. Где бы и с кем бы она ни была, По знал, что, как бы ему ни было любопытно, он подождет, пока Рей сама не расскажет ему и об этом.

Потому что она была _здесь_ , _живая_ и _невредимая_.

Если понадобится, он будет ждать вечность.

Она молчала, свернувшись в клубочек на сиденье позади него, Чубакка нервно прорычал ей что-то. Рей покачала головой и улыбнулась кривой, фальшивой улыбкой, которая исчезла, стоило По встретиться с ней взглядом.

***

Финн крепко обнимал ее, Роуз плакала. А когда Лея погладила ее по волосам и сказала, что не винит в смерти Бена, Рей разрыдалась так, что По увел Финна и остальных, чтобы оставить Лею и Рей наедине.

Она нашла его позже среди деревьев. Над головой светили звезды, и По готов был поклясться, что они поют, как дерево Силы у его дома, во времена его детства. Он не слышал их пения много лет, но теперь, когда Рей была жива и так близко, а его вера была вознаграждена, По различал каждую ноту их симфонии, ощущал, как его душа стремится им навстречу.

Сквозь мелодию Галактики По уловил шаги, ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это.

— Привет, летун.

— Привет, солнышко.

Рей устроилась на поваленном стволе рядом с ним. Она не улыбалась, но По чувствовал тепло, словно исходящее из каждой звезды у них над головой.

Царила тишина, будто созвездия примолкли только ради них. По теребил кольцо-подвеску, не нервничая, терпеливо ожидая.

И затем последовало:

— Неужели уже слишком поздно?

— Что слишком поздно? — он повернулся к Рей.

Она носила все ту же темную тунику и брюки, как тогда, когда покинула его (заставила вернуться в Сопротивление, он мысленно так часто спорил с ней по этому поводу, что больше не видел смысла поднимать тему), волосы были распущены, откинуты с ее прекрасного лица.

Исчезла округлость, что была, когда они встретились почти три года назад. Она похудела, и не только от усталости. Сердце По кольнула грусть, когда он увидел, как сильно война изранила Рей, но сейчас его мысли занимал только ее вопрос. Что же она имела в виду?

Ей потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы объясниться. Но он мог подождать.

— Неужели уже слишком поздно… для нас? — Рей покраснела и перевела взгляд на ковер из хвои под ногами. Сердце По пропустило удар, затем другой.

— Я думал, тебя беспокоит кодекс…

— Перед тем как я умерла… — По вздрогнул, услышав последнее слово, а Рей продолжила: — Я решила, что не стану отказываться от привязанностей.

По медленно кивнул, все еще пытаясь осмыслить первый вопрос. Рей наконец подняла голову и впилась в него взглядом, достаточно тяжелым, чтобы пригвоздить к месту, сильнее, чем когда-либо могла гравитация.

— Я решила, что не буду отказываться от любви.

— Ты… — неверяще моргнул По. — Любишь меня?

— Да, — Рей улыбнулась так, будто эти слова не были самыми важными в галактике, будто она не осознавала их важности.

Но горе, боль и сожаление в ее взгляде свидетельствовали, что, возможно, она знала им цену лучше По.

— И… и теперь я боюсь, что уже слишком поздно. Что я упустила время.

Удар сердца, еще один. Бесконечная вселенная была между ними, но путь домой все еще ясно читался в глазах По, когда он изучал ее лицо.

Он поднял руку и осторожно накрыл ладонь Рей, лежащую на коре дерева, своей ладонью.

— Не упустила, — прошептал По. Губы Рей дрогнули, по щеке скатилась слеза, такая же, как те, что стояли у него в глазах. — Ты не упустила его, Рей.

— Нет? — дрожащим голосом переспросила Рей и рассмеялась, и По нежно сжал ее руку в своих.

— Сила, Рей, — По осторожно целовал каждую костяшку, пока она плакала, всхлипывая. — Разве ты не знаешь? Время всегда будет нашим.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так, если ты шутишь, — Рей покачала головой и сжалась, словно ожидая грубого слова или подвоха. Сердце По разбилось, разлетевшись осколками.

— Я серьезно, — твердо сказал По, обхватив щеку Рей дрожащей рукой. — Время всегда будет нашим, солнышко. Больше никакой войны, никаких смертей. Теперь пришло наше время.

Песня звезд вновь зазвучала вокруг них, когда По наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Рей, не для маскировки от врага или на прощание, а чтобы показать, как он любит ее и что он совершенно серьезен.

Рей ответила на поцелуй. Ее щеки были мокрыми от слез, которые он спокойно смахнул. И в конце концов оба легко рассмеялись в поцелуй.

Наконец-то у них появилось время.


End file.
